


A long drive

by SaraFantastic92



Series: LotR College AU Valentine Drabbles [1]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Coming Out, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:08:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29448288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraFantastic92/pseuds/SaraFantastic92
Summary: This is the first in a series of drabbles I wrote for Valentine's day. Each drabble focuses on a different couple and a specific emotion/experience from my LotR College AU. I hope you enjoy!
Relationships: Arwen Undómiel/Éowyn
Series: LotR College AU Valentine Drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2163075
Kudos: 5





	A long drive

Eowyn stared through the windshield as Arwen’s convertible zoomed down the empty highway. Usually she traveled alone, the sun soaked asphalt her only companion. This trip was different. She felt tears stinging the corners of her eyes. No, she couldn’t cry today. She felt a comforting hand rub her thigh. Arwen squeezed gently, then moved back to the wheel.

“Don’t cry babe, your parents will  _ love  _ me.”

Eowyn sniffled a bit, wiping at her eyes with her sweater sleeve. 

“You’re so hot when you’re brave.”

Eowyn snorted derisively, but Arwen’s smile was fierce. 

“Don’t worry, girl. They’ll love you, too.”


End file.
